


Master's Orders

by Theonlylucysaxon



Series: A Valiant Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/Theonlylucysaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy never imagined life with her husband could be so bad. She loved him.  So... Why was this all so horrible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 or any fanfic site. I hope you all like it XD

Lucy laid awake in the lush bed her husband had made for her. Just for her. That's what he said. He built this beautiful world and for the longest time, he whispered in her ear that it was for her. His companion, his wife... His. She learned early on that Harold liked to own things. That was the simple thing, he'd say, about people. They could be so easily owned, simply by being bought. He had bought her roses on their meeting when she was working on his book, he'd bought her dinner the next night because he couldn't stop thinking about her, and only months later, he bought her father's permission for her hand with military contracts to a company Lord Cole was heavily invested in. The Minister of Defense had bought so much in their time of dating, and somehow it never occurred to her that he was buying her. That he was trying to own her.

But he had.

And he did.

She was pretty, delicate, and harmless. She'd spent her whole life in delicate dresses and society graces, and the Master wanted her. He saw it, somehow, that she could be corrupted. She could be taken from that life. She could be changed. And she was. She was taken, and warped. From the sight of Utopia to the downfall of humanity to the rise of the Master. The Master, who was not the man she married, but the ugly truth that had been hidden behind the wall of a manufactured man.

There was the soft sound of footsteps in the hall and her skin rose in chill bumps. She hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, and he was coming for her. She was currently bruise free, having been on a stretch of being particularly obedient. But a small tingle at the base of her spine told her that streak was about to be broken. 

"Lucy..." She hated when his voice went to that mocking coldness. "Lucy, darling, come here," He stood at the door with crossed arms and a smirk. She swallowed roughly and nodded. Her pale green eyes flickering with fear as she moved to stand before him. "Knees." He said simply and she did as he commanded, her silk nightgown creasing as she fell before him. "My sweet little companion... Did I not tell you that I expected you to be at the torture rounds this morning? Handsome Jack deserves an audience for his deaths doesn't he?" 

"I-I..." She stammered. She hated seeing the tortures, the deaths, the gore. It took her back to the ugliness of Utopia. She hadn't meant to over sleep, but she had, and now there were going to be consequences. "H-Harry," She always called him that when she was frightened. He was her husband, her sweet perfect husband who made such sweet promises and swept her off her feet. Before she could continue her plea, he slapped her face HARD.

"DON'T address me that way, you impertinent ape." He snarled and she swallowed roughly. She flinched at the roughness, and the side of her face turned red.

"Master, I'm so sorry. I never meant to miss it... I---"

"No more excuses, Lucy."

"I'm sorry," Her light green, innocent eyes were directed at the floor as she waited for her punishment.

"Open those pretty little human lips." He said and ran a hand through his hair. She did as he commanded and his other hand undid those expensive trousers. His length suddenly shoved into her mouth and tears were in her eyes as he hit the back of her throat. She was gagging and coughing after a few moments, but he just held her there. He held her there with his cock in her mouth, her face flushing as she gasped jaggedly to breathe, but he wouldn't let her. He held the back of her head with both his hands, forcing her to keep it inside her, to keep it deep inside her throat.

Then soon, she was almost going to pass out and he ripped her off of him and threw her on the ground. She coughed violently and curled into herself as she cried. "I'm so sorry, Master..... I-I'm so...." And then he lifted her to her feet, his lips at her ear. 

"You know how stupid you must be to disobey me? You are nothing but a little rotting human who I deigned worthy of my fucking more than once... Don't you ever think you are in a position to disobey me, Lucy.... You need to learn." 

She nodded.

What else could she do? What else was there? She was trapped aboard the valiant, and she was his to use as he wanted. The sex was rarely about sex these days. It was about ownership. After all, he liked to own things, and she was nothing more than that. She was his to own.

He forced her onto the bed and she let him, tearing off her nightgown and flipping her to her stomach as he shoved into her roughly. She whimpered into the pillow and closed her eyes. There were days when things were good. There were days that he wasn't so bad, days when he even still seemed like her Harry. There were days when he wrapped her in silk and kissed her lovingly and danced with her above their burning empire, and on those days, things were somehow not so bad. 

This wasn't one of those days.

He finished not long after he began. Maybe because she was crying, perhaps because he was close just from the time spent choking her. When he pulled out, she just left her head buried in the pillow as she sobbed. He tucked himself back into his trousers, but left his belt off. He held it tightly in his hand. "You LISTEN when I give orders." He rared it back and slapped her naked body with it. She arched a bit, groaning with pain. That only spurred him. He continued, again and again. Her back and rear was covered in welts, and her voice had fallen silent from too much pain. 

The Master straightened himself and moved to kiss her head as she cried quietly. "See you at dinner, pet." He mumbled as if nothing had happened. "Don't be late." And then he left.

And Lucy lay there, wondering if there would ever come a day when her life wasn't determined by the Master's orders.


End file.
